


Safety

by shinodabear



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Experimental Form, Gen, OC Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinodabear/pseuds/shinodabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Another day, another man trying to take Sherlock's life. It ends as it always will, so long as John can help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety

the city: buses cars taxis honkhonk tyres crunching macadam engines running stoplights shouting people running people ticktockticktock not enough time (circles circles circles; he’s in the center of) (shuts his eyes) (think)

stillness; silence

he pulls his gun from his back and disengages the safety. he breathes. there is only one chance. (he only needs one)

ready? aim. fire!

The noise crashes back in, the world falling around him as if he’d shot it all down – but there is only one body. Sherlock turns to him, breathless and awed, as if he’s surprised.

(Really,) John smiles with relief, (He should have known better.)


End file.
